Blizzard
by Nipsu12
Summary: Denmark and Norway are stuck in a cabin in middle of a blizzard. How will things turn out? It will get hot in the cabin. Rated M for the content and language. Denmark x Norway


**APH Denmar x Norway- Blizzard**

**Axis Powers Hetalia**

**AN: Human names used. I don't own Hetalia ^^ This is my first time writing smut 3**

**R-18**

"Why did I come with you?" Lukas sighed and looked out from the window. It was snowing and he was stuck in a cabin.. With Mathias. "Heey, this isn't so bad. We can finally have some quality time together!" Mathias smiled and laid on the bed.

Mathias and Lukas had agreed after long discussion that they would spend couple days in a cabin, just them and nobody else. Lukas had agreed after Mathias had whined and asked about hundred times about it. After they had arrived, a giant snowstorm had started.

It had been snowing three days and there was no sign of it ending. Lukas was getting bored and he had noticed that Mathias was also getting bored. The blonde Dane had been counting how many nails was on the roof and he had also been jumping up and down on the bed. Lukas was irritated and also he was getting worried about his and Mathias' mental health. They had been indoors three days and it was getting colder all the time.

Lukas shivered and sneezed. Mathias immediately noticed this and brought a blanket on Lukas' shoulders. "Feeling cold?" Lukas simply nodded and took the blanket without a word. Mathias smiled and hugged Lukas from behind. "You know, I know a way to warm you up~" Lukas blushed a little and hit Mathias to his nose. "Ouch, why did you do that? It was just a suggestion." Mathias pouted and let go from Lukas. Lukas didn't say anything, he just hid his head into the blanket. Mathias returned back to the bed and stared at Lukas. Lukas sighed and looked out. He could feel Mathias' stare, but Lukas was mentally unsure. They hadn't had sex for long time.

-/-

Later Lukas was still shivering under the blanket and he was thinking about Mathias suggestion. He needed warmness and he also wanted to be close to Mathias. Lukas stood up and went to Mathias, who was resting on the bed. Lukas poked Mathias to his side and looked at him.

Mathias woke up to the poke and looked at Lukas. "What is it?" He smiled and sat up. He took Lukas' hands into his own hands. "It's cold... Can.." Lukas turned his head away to hide the small blush that was forming into his cheeks. "Can you warm me up?" Mathias stood up and took a gently hold from Lukas' chin. He turned Lukas head towards himself and kissed him gently to his lips. "Of course I can my love~"

Mathias pulled Lukas on the bed and hugged him. He rolled on the bed so that Lukas was under him and pulled Lukas into a deep kiss. Mathias had waited this for too long. He kissed Lukas and bit his lower lip gently.

Lukas had closed his eyes when Mathias started to kiss him. Lukas parted his lips a little so that Mathias could explore his mouth. He wrapped his hands around Mathias' neck when Mathias started to play with his tongue and explore Lukas' mouth. Lukas was getting excited fast, because it had been a long time since the last time.

Mathias started to open Lukas' shirt which caused Lukas to shiver more. "It's going to get warmer soon, I promise" Mathias looked into Lukas' eyes and kissed the other's neck. Mathias sucked a little and left a small hickey on Lukas' neck. Once Lukas' shirt was open, Mathias started to smooth his sides. At the same time he placed his knee between Lukas' legs and pressed his cock a little.

Lukas covered his mouth to hide his moan. Lukas had few sensitive spots and one of them was his neck. When Mathias smoothed his sides, Lukas shivered even more. His body was shivering with excitement and when Mathias pressed his knee against his cock, a little moan escaped from Lukas' lips.

Mathias smiled widely when he heard the moan. He remembered Lukas' other weak spot: his curl. Mathias wrapped the curl around his finger and rubbed it a little. Same time, he moved his knee a little on Lukas' cock. He wanted to hear more of those sweet moans from Lukas' lips. They turned him on every time.

Lukas moaned loudly through his hands when Mathias touched his curl. It was his most sensitive spot and caused him to moan really loudly. Lukas felt like his bones were turning into jelly and he felt how easily Mathias moved his hands away from his mouth. When Mathias moved his knee, Lukas moaned again. Oh, how much his body had waited for Mathias to touch it. Lukas tried to hide it, but it was really hard, when Mathias was doing wonderful things to him. Lukas was hard really quickly and he knew that Mathias was also.

Mathias was getting turned on by his lover's moan. The Dane smirked and leaned to gently bite Lukas' curl. This caused Lukas to bit his lip and hold down his moan. "Mathias... Stop teasing!" Lukas squirmed a little under Mathias. He shivered and moaned when Mathias nibbled his curl. Mathias felt how Lukas was hard and so was himself. The Dane opened Lukas belt and and threw his pants with his boxers off. This soon happened to his own pants also. Lukas groaned a little when his fully hard cock met the cold air off the cabin. Mathias smirked and leaned a little back to look at his Norwegian lover. "You look gorgeous, Norge~" Mathias leaned to take something out from his bag. He soon had a bottle of lube in his hand and he poured some of it into his fingers and rubbed his fingers to get the lube warmer. "Ready to warm up?" Mathias smiled and looked at Lukas. Before Lukas could say anything he pushed two of his fingers inside the Norwegian. "Just... Do it already" Lukas panted and when Mathias pushed the fingers inside, his voice raised a little and he arched his back. Lukas covered his mouth and moaned against it.

It had been so long.. Lukas hadn't realized that he missed this feeling. Mathias slowly started to move his fingers, scissoring inside Lukas and making him loose. Lukas moaned against his hands and bucked up his hips to take Mathias' fingers deeper. "Oh Norge, you miss me that much?" Mathias smirked and added third finger inside the familiar heat of the Norwegian. Lukas groaned both in pain and pleasure. "Mmhh, Mathias I want you!" Lukas bucked his hips again towards the fingers.

" With pleasure, my love~" Mathias pulled out his fingers and poured some lube onto his hard cock. Mathias groaned a little when the cold lube met his cock. He started to stroke himself a little to get the lube to warm up. Lukas moved his hands on Mathias' cock and stroked it, moving the Dane's hands away. "Oh god yes~~ you're so good with this~" Mathias leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure. He soon took a hold from Lukas' hands and moved them over his head. Mathias took a hold from his thighs and spread Lukas' legs wide open. " I like this view" He then lined himself with Lukas' entrance and pushed himself right inside, all the way in. "Ah~ You're so tight, Norge~!"

Lukas arched his back and moaned. Mathias brushed his prostate and Lukas bit his lip."ah, there~!" A small moan escaped from Lukas' lips. Mathias smirked and started to hit that one special bundle of nerves inside his lover. His thrusts were long and hard. Mathias was intending to make Lukas warm up and go crazy with the pleasure. He leaned again to bite the sensitive curl to get Lukas to experience huge pleasure. And it worked. Huge waves of pleasure ran through Lukas' body and it almost caused him to cum. Some pre-cum was leaking down his hard cock. Mathias kept thrusting into the heat of his Norwegian lover. They both were sweating and it was getting hot in the room. Lukas moaned every time, when Mathias hit his prostate or bit his curl. His moaned Mathias' name loudly and cum onto his stomach and on Mathias' chest. He tightened up around Mathias and panted. "Awh yes! That feels good~~!" Mathias groaned when Lukas tightened around him. He thrusted few times with power and hard speed before he cum inside Lukas. Mathias moaned Lukas' name and panted. He slowly pulled out from Lukas and collapsed next to him. Lukas could only see white for a while but he then cuddled against Mathias. He wasn't feeling cold anymore. "Are you feeling better, Norge?" Lukas nodded and cuddled closer. "Good thing" Mathias pulled some blankets on them and they both slowly drifted into sleep

-/-

On the next morning, Lukas woke up with sore back. The first thing he did was that he looked outside. It was crystal clear there. The blizzard was finally over! "Mathias, wake up. The blizzard is over now" Lukas pushed and shook Mathias. "Uhmm, just five more minutes...wait ..What?!" Mathias jumped up and looked out. "You are right!" Mathias kissed Lukas. Lukas blushed a little. "Thanks for last night.." He mumbled against the Dane's chest when he hugged Mathias. "You're welcome~!" Mathias grinned and smiled. Later on the afternoon, they left from the cabin towards their home, holding hands.


End file.
